Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to wild game hoists, more specifically, those hoists that are lightweight, portable, and easily used in the field for the immediate dressing of wild game.
2. Background of the Invention
Hunters often fell their game in remote areas. The meat, if not quickly processed and cooled, can spoil. Therefore, there is a need for a device that will allow one to quickly and easily raise the animal above dirt and debris for processing in the field. Hunters often carry with them, besides their weapon, extra clothing, camping equipment, and devices that might aid them in their pursuit of wild game. Therefore, it is important that any game hoist be light in weight, compact, and easily transported by the hunter.
The portable game-hoisting devices available to hunters are one of three types. The first being those that are designed to be mounted to a vehicle such as a truck or a four-wheeler. U.S Pat. Nos. 4,806,063; 5,662,451; 5,791,858; 5,975,831; 6,109,855; 6,138,991; 6,152,175; 6,155,771; and 6,250,483 are all examples of this type of game hoist as are U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 2001/0043852 A1; 2002/0045417 A1; 2002/0168258 A1; 2003/0000906 A1; and 2002/0173262. These types of hoist are of no value to the hunter unless a vehicle is readily available, thus limiting its use to only those areas accessible by vehicle. Many hunters do not have the luxury of affording off-road vehicles of the type necessary to reach remote areas. Also, many state, nationally, and privately owned lands do not permit use of off-road vehicles.
The second being those hoists that are free standing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,152 and 5,211,601 are examples of freestanding game hoists. This type of hoist must be sufficient in size and strength to lift a large game animal, such as a deer, to a height of seven feet or more. For this reason, the freestanding hoist is bulky and cumbersome for the hunter to carry into the woods.
The third being those that are dependent upon a natural object, such as a tree, for functionality. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,395,284; 5,417,609; 3,854,168; 5,562,534; 5,820,455; 6,045,442; 5,049,110, and 6,062,974 are examples of this type of game hoist.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,395,284 to Frisk and 5,417,609 to Oldham are examples of game hoist that are suspended from an overhead limb by a J-hook. Overhanging limbs of a height and strength suitable for the suspension of game can sometimes be difficult to find. Also, devices of this design have a tendency to swing and be difficult to steady while being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,168 to Bradley attaches to a tree by a chain at the top. The bottom of the hoist consists of a set of teeth that are held against the tree by the weight of the animal. The user must take special precautions to assure that the bottom teeth bite the tree sufficiently enough to prevent slippage, as there is no strap to secure the bottom. Also, if the top is mounted too close to the tree, the weight of the animal being hoisted could cause the hoist to slide down the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,534 to McGough is a portable game hoist and skinning aid. The hoist is secured to a tree by straps. There are no teeth or cleats to prevent slippage and side-to-side movement. McGough""s invention is non-folding and non-collapsible making it less portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,455 to Breedlove is a portable game hoist comprising a vertical member connected to a horizontal member by a bracket and a pair of diagonal braces that provide support. Disassembly of the invention for transportation requires removal of the diagonal braces at one end. The top and bottom cross members, used to prevent slippage and provide lateral stabilization, are bulky and add to the weight of the apparatus. The apparatus must be assembled at the tree, which makes the process cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,442 to Bounds is a game hoist for suspending large animals in a stable position for cleaning in the field. Bounds""s hoist consists of two vertical members, two horizontal members, a diagonal member, and a gambrel device, which is also attached to a vertical member. Bounds""s invention, which is not collapsible, is large in size and would be difficult for a hunter to pack into the woods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,110 to Owens refers to a frame with two legs that pass around the trunk of the tree, a connector bar that engages the front of the tree, and a V-shaped bar that is connected to the hoist after it has been placed around the tree. Owens"" hoist is rigid, bulky, and non-foldable, which makes it less portable and more cumbersome for the hunter to transport into the woods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,974 to Williams is a portable game hoist consisting of a diagonal support brace pivotally attached to a horizontal member. The horizontal member is attached to a tree by a chain, and the vertical member is equipped with two prongs designed to penetrate the tree to prevent slippage and provide support to the horizontal member. The problem with Williams"" device is that the bottom prongs are only held in place by the weight of the load. There is no strap to prevent slippage of the diagonal piece should the invention be bumped while being loaded. Williams""s device is susceptible to lateral movement, as there is nothing in the design to prevent such movement.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my portable game hoist are:
(a) to provide a portable game hoist that folds for storage and unfolds for use without disassembling the device;
(b) to provide a portable game hoist that does not have to be bound in the closed position;
(c) to provide a portable, foldable game hoist that in the closed position can be carried across the hunter""s shoulder freeing the hunter""s hands for other tasks;
(d) to provide a portable, foldable game hoist that can be mounted to a tree in the open or closed position;
(e) to provide a portable game hoist that can be mounted to a tree from the left or right side using the same method;
(f) to provide a portable, foldable game hoist that can be folded into the closed position after usage while mounted to a tree, pole, or post;
(g) to provide a portable game hoist that in the closed position is void of loose parts that might make noise while being carried into the woods;
(h) to provide a game hoist that is not dependent on a vehicle for usage;
Further objects and advantages of my portable game hoist will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
These and other objects and advantages of my game hoist are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the invention by providing a game hoist that is both portable and foldable. A winch is attached to the lower end of a vertical support member. A main bracket is attached to the upper end of the vertical member. A horizontal lifting arm is pivotally attached inside the main bracket. At the end of the horizontal lifting arm opposite the main bracket is a front bracket. A nylon strap is attached to the winch. This strap extends up and across a nylon bushing mounted inside the main bracket and then continues across a second nylon bushing mounted inside the front bracket. The apparatus has two hooks mounted to the top of the main bracket. These hooks are used to secure the invention to a tree, pole, or post with a chain.
My game hoist allows the hunter to suspend the game animal above the ground. This permits the hunter full access to the animal and requires only a tree, pole, or post for full function.
When not in use, my game hoist can be readily folded by removing a single pin and rotating the horizontal lifting arm down until it is parallel or near parallel to the vertical support member. By tightening the winch the hoist can then be secured in the folded position. The end of the horizontal lifting arm opposite the main bracket rests inside the drum of the winch. There is no need to take extra steps to bind the game hoist in the closed position.
In the folded position, my game hoist can be carried across the hunter""s shoulder freeing the hands for other tasks. This is accomplished by hooking the chain into the karabiner at one end and the removable pin at the other. The chain is then used as a sling to carry the invention.